


Заслуженный отдых

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Independence Day (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Don't copy to another site, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме, милота
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Дэвид высыпается после конца света.





	Заслуженный отдых

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [well-deserved.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535746) by [DictionaryWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites). 

> Разрешение получено.  
Бета - Pasht.  
Пожалуйста, не забудьте поставить кудос оригиналу, если вам понравилось:)

Дэвид медленно ворочается в постели. Снаружи слышится шум дождя, стук капель по крыше и широким окнам, и он беспокойно ёрзает, просыпаясь, выпутывается из простыней и тяжёлого пушистого одеяла, которое нашёл в одном из шкафов. На армейской базе не очень-то много места, и ему выделили верхнюю койку справа в четырёхместной комнатушке.  
В комнате тепло, восхитительно тепло, и он зевает, прикрывшись рукой, и подтягивается к краю койки. Отец расположился на койке под ним, но она уже пуста, и двух солдат, с которыми они делят комнату, тоже не видно.  
— Папа? — зовёт Дэвид, но из коридора тоже никто не отзывается — видимо, он в столовой или ещё где. Сколько уже времени? Ещё не отойдя полностью от сна, он трёт глаза, натягивает футболку и обувается.  
Неторопливо выходит в коридор и направляется в столовую. Она почти пуста. Джасмин и отец сидят за одним из столов, и тот что-то обстоятельно рассказывает Дилану, а Бумер жмётся к его бедру и заглядывает в лицо, словно всю свою собачью жизнь только и мечтал послушать еврейские байки.  
Его губы подёргиваются, и он медленно подходит к ним, садится рядом с Джасмин. Она тут же подвигает ему кружку с горячим кофе, и Дэвид благодарно мычит, отхлёбывая несколько порядочных глотков и пытаясь проморгаться.  
— Который час? — бормочет Дэвид.  
— Почти двенадцать, — отец укоризненно покачивает пальцем. — Ты что, думаешь, спасение мира — это повод проспать весь день, а?  
— Так почему ты меня не разбудил?  
— Ну, — он пожимает плечами, — ты только что спас мир. Чем не повод проспать весь день, а?  
Джасмин смеётся и мягко похлопывает закатывающего глаза Дэвида по плечу.  
— Он хотел, — негромким тоном сообщает она. — Стив его остановил. Ты выглядел вчера так, будто тебе нужно хорошенько отдохнуть. Большинство солдат уже ушли, Стив помогает восстанавливать город, но нас попросили остаться здесь... — Она замолкает, и затем на её лице возникает игривая улыбка. — Вы с Конни задержались допоздна, верно?  
Дэвид чуть улыбается и снова отхлёбывает кофе. Он думает о Констанс, о том, как они сидели здесь за столом друг напротив друга и разговаривали, просто разговаривали, несколько часов, обо всём на свете.  
Он всё это время держал её за руку, пока они не закончили, пока ему не пришлось идти спать.  
— Да уж. Где она?  
— Работает, — говорит отец. — Тебя хотели опросить, когда проснёшься. Интервью там, всё такое, ну, знаешь. Ты как? Хорошо выспался? Жертвовать сном, Дэвид, это штука нездоровая...  
— Я не видел, чтоб ты тоже много спал во время конца света, папа!  
Отец фыркает в ответ, мотая головой, и Дэвиду хочется рассмеяться. Ну, в самом деле, нельзя ведь ожидать, что отец перестанет ворчать по любому поводу из-за какого-то там конца света?  
— Ба! — отец поворачивает к Дилану. — Убери этого... Почему этот пёс так и лезет ко мне, а? Не отлипает просто!  
— Вы ему нравитесь, — с широкой улыбкой сообщает Дилан. Очень милый ребёнок. Дети, боже. Нашёл, о чём думать.  
— С чего это? Вот ты мне не нравишься, шавка мохнатая, — ворчит отец, при этом он чешет Бумеру голову, так что, по мнению Дэвида, пёс ему вряд ли поверит. — Тебе, кхм, тебе нужно поесть. Или собираешь ждать до ланча?  
— Не, — Дэвид отставляет кружку. — Я, хм, я позвоню Констанс и пойду к ней, поем там, — подавшись вперёд, он целует отца в макушку, гладит Бумера по голове и одаривает широкой улыбкой Джасмин и Дилана. — Увидимся!  
— Пока, Дэвид! — Дилан машет ему рукой, и Дэвид на прощание показывает ему два больших пальца, прежде чем выйти в коридор. После всего случившегося, всё вокруг кажется таким... «Нормальным» — не то слово, он знает.  
Но он соврал бы, сказав, что ему это не нравится.


End file.
